Chiaroscuro
by Reverse Keyblade
Summary: Post-Kijuju/RE5. She was his partner--in more ways than one. He knew her inside and out before she was presumed dead. Now that both of them have been stained in darkness in the war against Umbrella, can they find the comfort they need in each other?


Authors Note: This is a missing scene I felt was appropriate after playing Resident Evil 5. I thought that Jill deserved a little bit better of a scene, and that she of all people, deserved to finish off Wesker after all he'd done. So this is a post-Kijuju scene with her and Mr. Redfield himself.

Washington, D.C. 10:15 PM, 1 day before BSAA award ceremony

Chris Redfield stood, arms crossed, looking out over the city lights, as the sun set and cast a glow over the buildings. He sat there for some time, switching between a furrowed look at the world out in front of him and looking softly back at the girl who was sound asleep in his apartment, nestled far beneath the covers, as she had been for a good majority of the day.

_If I'd been through as much as Jill has,_ Chris mused_ I probably wouldn't want to wake up, either. _

Looking back at the city, Chris noticed the shadows stain the buildings around, feeling as if the same had been done to them in their long battle against the Umbrella Corporation and its cronies.

_Stained….with darkness. _

He would have done anything to find Jill. Gone to lengths he had never known he was capable of. He didn't know if he could forget pulling his weapon on a dying Irving, sick mutated bastard that he was, simply because he wasn't giving him information on how to find her. And the pleasure he'd gotten out of annihilating Wesker brought a far more primal feeling of victory and triumph than he'd ever thought possible.

Chris was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the brunette-turned-blonde sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around him. He started, but recognized her feel instantly and pulled her arms around him.

"That could be dangerous, you startling me like that, you know", Chris commented wryly, looking at her seriously.

"Maybe, but when have you ever been dangerous? I've always kept a pretty good handle on you," teased Jill softly, a small smile coming to her face at seeing the slight blush color his face and the grin coming to his face as well.

"That's one of the first times I've seen you do that since you've been back,", commented Chris.

"Do what?"

"Smile. "

"Oh…."responded Jill, not sure what to say. It would be awhile before she pulled herself together. She'd been gone for so long, subjected to Wesker's puppetry and mind-control implant. Completely aware of what she was doing to the whole time. And every time she had seen Chris, it broke her heart to see him and not tell him she was alive, and shattered her when she was forced to attack him.

"Damnit!" shouted Chris, pounding his fist on the railing beside him and startling Jill out of her reverie. "I should have known for sure, Jill! I should have prevented this! You shouldn't have sacrificed yourself for me all those years ago at the Spencer Estate!"

She knew exactly what he meant.

"Chris…" said Jill quietly, "Do you know why I did that?"

"To save me—"

"Well, that was one reason," she cut across, silencing him with a finger across the lips, "Do you want to know the main one?" Chris nodded, an alien feeling of uncertainty passing over him as Jill stood on her tip-toes and whispered something in his ear.

* * *

"I love you, Chris Redfield," Jill breathed into his ear, the warmth of her breath making his hair stand on end more than any creepy warehouse could. And this was in a good way, to boot.

"You do?" asked Chris, his forehead barely touching hers, "I thought you had said that admitting it would be bad, that it would distract us—"

"I did," whispered Jill, "but we've had two precious years stolen from us…and I intend on making up for it".

A boyish grin blossomed across Chris's face, Jill flushing at the look in his eyes and at seeing the storm-clouds she had seen in them earlier break apart. She barely had time to react before his arms were around hers, lips pressed softly but commanding against hers. The kiss quickly turned much more passionate, the former partners letting out the pent up feelings and emotion they had rarely got to express to each other. Jill squeaked as his tongue found his way into her mouth, but she earnestly repaid the favor, not going to be outdone by her partner.

After some time, they broke apart, Chris looking at her with an intensity that made her blush like she hadn't since she was a teenager. For a woman so trained in combat and having dealt with the terrors she had seen, it was rare that something, or rather someone, could make her feel that way.

Snapping back to attention, she realized she must have had a rather dazed look on her face, and she blushed even harder when she noticed where Chris's eyes were trailing. And it wasn't like she was tempting fate in a tube top and low riding pajama pants…

"Pig!"

Chris's face reddened rather spectacularly, mumbling an apology.

"Hey, who said that was bad?" Jill said, her voice taking on a seductive tone. "You're also my hero, and you need to be properly thanked!"

Chris's head whipped up as her tube top hit him in the face. He pulled it away in time to see a very revealing Valentine walking toward his bed, hips swaying as she walked. She looked back at him, a look of love and desire he hadn't seen in her for quite some time.

"Care to join your girlfriend, handsome?"

Chris was only too happy to comply.

{A/N} Hope you guys liked this! Sorry it's been so long since I've put up a story, college and everything takes a lot out of you, and I had some beta stories I'd been working on but I lost the motivation for. But please,, read and review! Any ideas for a next chapter, please do let me know! I could easily make it a multichapter fic.


End file.
